


Lara the Cheat

by Rocketcat15



Series: Rocketcat's Short Stories [1]
Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, F/M, Facial, Illustrated, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketcat15/pseuds/Rocketcat15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lara’s boyfriend asks her to hire someone to make sure she comes back from her expedition alive. But that's not all he plans to do...</p><p>Also, please consider checking out 'Fire Walker', my original sci-fi porn series: http://archiveofourown.org/series/513244</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lara the Cheat

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first illustrated story commission I ever received. If, after reading, you want to request something like it, come to http://rocketcat15.tumblr.com and drop me a message. Feedback is also welcome.

**Lara the Cheat**  


“Ohhhh yeah, cum in my mouth,” Lara moaned. Thom pounded her pussy a few more times, and then pulled out, maneuvering to straddle her chest. He parted her lips with his cock, and she locked eyes with him as she sucked.  
He came hard, hot cum shooting into her throat and spilling over her tongue. She moaned around his cock as he shot load after load between her lips without pulling out, filling her mouth. He eventually finished and slid his cock slowly out of her. She smiled up at him, dribbling cum down her chin. He slumped down onto the mattress next to her, out of breath. Lara swallowed his cum slowly, running it around her mouth first so she tasted all of it.

 

Thom got his breath back. “I wish you didn’t have to go.”

 _This bullshit again_. She licked her lips absentmindedly and shrugged. “The museum needs pieces to exhibit. Don’t pretend you don’t love the pieces I find for you. And besides, I want to go.”

Thom rolled over to face her. “I know baby, and I don’t want to stop you. I just worry about you out there on your own.”

Lara raised an eyebrow in mild irritation. “I can look after myself, Thom.”

Thom raised a hand apologetically. “I know, I know. I’d just feel better if you hired someone to watch your back. Two heads are better than one, and all that.”

She looked at his concerned face, picked out by the moonlight breaking through the curtains. She sighed and rolled her eyes theatrically. “Alright, for you. I know a guy who knows a guy. I’ll call him in the morning.”

“Thank you, baby,” Thom said, kissing her. She kissed back, still horny. She rolled onto her back, pulling him on top of her. He kissed his way down her body, gently spread her legs. She sighed contentedly and wriggled back into the pillow. She bit her lip as he went down on her.

*

 

  
Thom swung the last pack into the back of the flatbed. “That everything?”

Lara nodded, checking the slide release on her pistols. “That’s it.”

Thom turned to Vega, the guy Lara had hired. He was a great hulking black guy, way over six foot. He looked like he could pick a fight with a bear and not only win, but enjoy it. “If you could not let her get killed, that’d be great,” he said, half-joking. Vega said nothing.

“I’ll be fine, Thom,” Lara reassured him.

“Time we left, Lara,” Vega said, looking at his watch. Lara nodded and Vega got in the truck.

“Good luck, baby,” Thom said. Lara pulled him into a kiss. She wanted him to push her up against the truck and give her a proper goodbye, complete with going-away-present all over her face.

“I’ll see you in a couple of months,” she said.

“I love you.”

She kissed him again and got in the truck.

*

 

_Two months later,_

_The Himalayas_

Vega dropped the flap of the tent. “Blizzard’s getting worse. It’ll last another couple of days, I think.” Lara glanced over. She was kneeling on the floor, studying the map by the flickering light from the oil lamp.

“If this is right, we’re only a few days north of the site. We can afford to wait it out.” She looked up as Vega sat down on his sleeping bag. “Provided we don’t run out of fuel for the lamp, anyway.”

Vega shrugged. “We’ll just have to snuggle together for warmth. Not that I’d mind,” he added, with a sidelong glance.

Lara put down the map and looked at him coyly. “Are you hitting on me, James?”

“I might be.”

“I _do_ have a boyfriend, remember.”

Vega looked around and made a face. “I don’t see him, do you?”

Lara licked her lips slowly before replying. “Um...” She could feel herself getting excited. She sat down, sitting on her ankles with her hands on her knees. “No...” she said. She pressed her thighs firmly together and bit her lip.

“I didn’t think so.” Vega stretched and stood up, pacing to the other side of the tent, his back to Lara. She followed him with her eyes. “and even if he were here,” he said, and suddenly turned to look at her, “would he even be able to satisfy you?”

The question caught Lara off-guard and she said nothing, just subconsciously drew her hands slowly along her inner thighs. The more Vega said, the more turned on she got.

“He treats you like a porcelain doll, Lara.”

“He _is_ too gentle with me…” she whispered, mostly to herself.

“He doesn’t think you can look after yourself. But I’ve seen you out there.  
 I know what you can do.” He took a step closer. She started rubbing her thighs together surreptitiously, half hoping the movement was imperceptible to Vega and half hoping he knew exactly what she was doing.

“You’re a strong woman, Lara. And I know what you need.” Lara’s breathing was shallow and fast and the wet patch in her panties was slowly growing. Vega stood over her.

“You need a good, _hard_ fucking. Don’t you, Lara?”

Her pussy ached to be filled. She nodded. “Yes.” He was right. Her fingers hadn’t been enough for her for at least a week. She was desperate for cock. She did need it.

He half-smiled. “Say it.”

She swallowed. “I _need_ a good hard fucking,” she breathed.

Vega put his finger tip under her chin and slowly drew her to her feet. She kissed him hard and he pulled her hips towards him.

“I promise not to be too gentle,” he said as he started to undress her. She closed her eyes as her clothes fell away and she stood naked in front of him. She gasped and opened her eyes again as he licked her pussy.

“Mmm…” he murmured appreciatively. He kept going, working his tongue in tight circles. She moaned and pressed his head into her pussy. 

After a minute he pulled away and stood up, taking off his shirt. “Your turn, Lara.”

Lara hungrily unbuttoned his khakis and tugged them down. “Oh my god,” she whispered, eyeing his cock. “You’re so _big._ ” She knew what he meant about Thom not being able to satisfy her: her boyfriend wasn’t small, but Vega was really going to fill her.

She licked the tip and slowly stroked his shaft with her hand. “Good girl,” Vega purred. He rested a hand on the back of her head and gently eased her down onto his cock. “Let’s see how much you can take.”

Lara took a deep breath through her nose while she still could. She relaxed and let Vega push her head down, feeling his cock stretch her lips wide and nudge against the walls of her throat. She pressed two fingers into her pussy as Vega pushed her further down, and she stared up at him. His cock completely filled her mouth and throat. Her jaw ached. She couldn’t wait to feel what it did to her pussy. Finally she couldn’t take it any further and gagged hard.  
 Vega let her off and she pulled away fast, saliva and precum dribbling out of her mouth. She coughed and spluttered, trying to get her breath back.

“Good girl. I think you’ve earned a reward,” Vega said. “Lie down.”

Lara did as she was told, lying on her back and spreading her legs. She teased her pussy and looked up at him. “Am I finally getting the good hard fucking I deserve?” she asked, coyly.

Wordlessly, Vega grabbed her hips and hauled her semi-upright so she was lying balanced on her shoulders with her lower body in the air.

“Oh!” she cried out in surprise. He ignored her and ground his cock against her pussy. She squirmed. “Oh god please fuck me,” she begged. “I need it. I _need_ that cock!”

Slowly, so she felt every inch, he pressed himself into her.

“Ohhh fuuuuuuck!” she screamed. “That feels so fucking good!”

“Better than your boyfriend?”

“God yes, much better,” Lara moaned, feeling Vega’s huge cock slowly stretching her pussy. “Oh god, give it to me.”

Vega started slow, thrusting back and forth a little harder every time.

  
“Ohhhhhh…” Lara murmured. “I thought - ah! - I thought you weren’t going to be too gentle,” she teased.

“Oh, you bitch,” Vega grunted. He pushed down against her body, bending her over further. She moaned and he started to fuck her harder and harder. Lara wrapped her legs around him and squeezed. “I bet your boyfriend never fucked you like this.”

“Ah! - No, never. Oh god… Never this fucking good,” she grunted through gritted teeth. “Ohhhhh fuck yes! Yes! Yes!” Her orgasm crept up on her, and within seconds she was screaming with pleasure as Vega pounded her mercilessly.

“I’m gonna cum,” Vega grunted.

“In my mouth! Cum in my mouth!” Lara moaned through the post orgasm bliss. Vega pulled out and kneeled over her. He didn’t make it to her mouth before he came, and two thick loads splashed over Lara’s face. She moaned again just as the third load landed in her mouth. Vega pressed his cock between her lips and carried on cumming. She opened her mouth to breathe and thick cum leaked out of the corners of her mouth. Vega shot his final load into her throat and collapsed next to her.

Lara rolled over, twining her sweaty limbs with his. He traced his finger over her face, scooping up his cum and letting her suck it from his fingertips. She greedily swallowed every drop she could.

After a while, she looked up at him, her chin on his chest. “How long did you say that blizzard will last for?”


End file.
